The Odin
The Odin is a large-scale combat mecha designed for continuous use on the battlefield and to be a centerpiece for an attack force. Initially designed for use by The Dominion, it was subsequently stolen by Raynor's Raiders before it could be put into use, and currently is in the custody of Mira Han and owned by Touma Kamijou History prior to the Zero Index Incident The Odin was initially created to be a massive, yet self-reliant mechanical construct designed for any Zerg invasion or necessary military use by The Dominion. Developmenthttps://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Odin#Development Project Odin was the most significant Terran Dominion military development since the Brood War. It was developed at the Simonson Munitions Factory on Korhal under a complete security lockdown; the workers were effectively all under arrest to prevent any leak of information. The project cost millions of credits, a currency utilized by the Dominion and all controlled planets Simonson received shipments of battlecruiser-weight neosteel armor, and testing produced seismic shocks and electromagnetic discharges detectable from without. In 2503, and with no further information, Umojan agent Pandora infiltrated the facility as part of a group of visiting officials and discovered the Odin undergoing testing. The intrusion was discovered, but Pandora escaped to warn the Protectorate. The Protectorate planted information implicating the Koprulu Liberation Front. Shortly afterwards, the Odin was moved to the Valhalla installation. In the Fieldhttps://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Odin#In_the_Field The Odin's official unveiling occurred during the Second Great War, but was co-opted by Raynor's Raiders to expose Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes. Prior to the ceremony, the Raiders stole the walker and used it to destroy Valhalla. It arrived at the unveiling on Korhal masquerading as a Dominion unit. The Odin spearheaded the surprise attack, and the Raiders publicly broadcast Mengsk's war crimes via UNN Studios. Tychus Findlay piloted the walker on both occasions. Rory Swann reverse engineered the smaller and less-expensive Thor from the Odin schematics. The Raiders abandoned the walker and it was recovered by the Dominion. The Odin was later deployed to defend the Korhal Palace in Augustgrad during the Swarm invasion of Korhal and was subsequently destroyed. The palace fell and Emperor Mengsk was killed. Missing an Arm During the subsequent fallout on Korhal and attempts by now acting-ruler Valerian Mengsk, many various small groups tried to obtain as much of the prior Dominion's technology before the return of the Dominion forces. One such faction, Mira's Marauders, managed to locate and obtain one of the Odin's entire T800 Cannons and quickly smuggled it offworld on a large cargo ship. While useless without the body, Mira Han was far more interested in the monetary value of an item like the T800 Cannon to collectors, salvagers, or military groups. Much of the Odin was collected by The Dominion and placed into storage. Ultimately, due to the much lower cost of the Thor, The Odin was retired entirely, and The Thor became a staple of the Dominion might. Eventually, with the focus on building the Xanthos, the Odin was nearly entirely forgotten. In Defense against the Defenders Aware of the serious threat the Defenders of Man posed to the entirety of Korhal, Valerian Mengsk had The Odin charged with repairs in the event it was needed. The general reason was given due to the Zerg attacks on several colonies, which had become somewhat abundant and fairly dangerous. Meanwhile, The Dominion was prepping whatever next action the Defenders of Man would create. During this, the team reponsible for repairing The Odin came to a horrible realization: an entire cannon was missing. As The Odin was a wreck when recovered, the team wasn't initially aware of how much of the device was actually in disrepair. To their relief, most of the chassis and the legs were still in working order and simply needed new armor plating, however an entire T800 Cannon would prove difficult as the blueprints for the Odin went up in smoke with the man who commissioned it: Arcturus. The team began frantically analyzing the first cannon, which also proved to be extremely damaged, but otherwise able to be repaired with enough time. Soon enough, prototypes for a second cannon were underway, Sadly, while The Odin was repaired to near working order, the cannon was not repaired in time to assist The Dominion in dealing with the Xanthos during the attack by General Davis on the Cerros Shipyards with the intent of demolishing as many battle-ready ships The Dominion had. The Xanthos was considered too costly to repair, and the labs behind the recreation of The Odin were given parts from the wreckage. In under a half a year, The Odin was fully functional, but missing an arm. Zero plus One Thousand Tons during Touma Kamijou's attempts to locate and capture Monolith with the intent of Monolith standing trial for the Zero Index Incident, he would eventually hear of The Odin. Believing it to be a person, he would eventually manage to meet with Mira Han and her group. Initially, he was taken as a prisoner after mentioning The Odin in the belief that he was a Dominion spy sent to retrieve The Odin's T800 Cannon without purchase, however this would not prove the case. Even Terrans had heard of Subjugation and its horrible power and warships. Mira agreed to give Touma the cannon if he could obtain the money for it, and he was roped into helping Mira destroy a mining operation by an unknown faction so Mira could obtain a vast number of minerals and pay them off to various traders for large amounts of credits. Touma was highly reluctant, but after being assured he didn't have to kill anyone and could perform the job in stealth, he agreed and Mira managed to gain control of the mine and steal over eight hundred thousand in credits worth of minerals. Touma forfeited his share for Mira to keep the T800 Cannon in her custody until he was able to retrieve the body, and Mira agreed to use part of his share to fix it, which he would owe her the funds for it to use it. Combat potential The Odin is a massive machine with heavy armor and deadly firepower. It can withstand most of its own concussive shells, and is strong enough to stand against 3 Subjugation Warships. Touma finds it to be a perfect weapon as the device is not disabled by Imagine Breaker. T800 Cannons The T800 Cannons are the two barrels on the end of each of the arms of The Odin. These weapons fire large concussive shells that can decimate whole buildings in a single shot, and tend to be its primary method of fire. The cannons cannot aim skyward, but deal heavy damage to anything on the ground. The cannons are not designed for strategic combat, and are much more of a splash damage weapon, focused around simply discharging a round and possibly taking out dozens of targets in a single hit. The Odin's T800 Cannons can fire at a rate roughly equivalent to twelve rounds a minute from both arms simultaneously. The shells themselves are about as large as the barrel and are very expensive. References Category:Technology Category:Starcraft Category:Weapons Category:Fobarimperius Category:Technology Category:Touma's Rebels Category:Monolith